Family
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Había cosas que Soul odiaba con toda su alma. Sin embargo, tener a su bebé dormida entre sus brazos no era una de ellas - Drabble Mal Summary UA TH


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-san. Si fuese mío, Soul y Maka ya serían pareja y estarían en proceso de casarse D:**

_¡Al fin, estoy de regreso…! Ok, miento, ni tan de regreso. Este drabble se me ocurrió de un momento a otro y decidí escribirlo. Espero y no me haya quedado mal. ¡Va en honor a ti, Kass! ¡Espero y te vaya bien en tu viaje, te extrañaré mucho, nunca te olvidaré! (shet, ya estoy llorando…)_

_En fin, espero y disfruten este pequeño fic ;D_

* * *

**Family**

Suspiró; estaba cansado, molesto, irritado, soñoliento y adolorido.

Había llegado esa noche a casa con la esperanza de encontrarse a su esposa en su habitación, esperándolo en su cómoda cama y con uno de esos conjuntos que Blair y Liz le habían regalado a ella en su aniversario de bodas. No pudo evitar sentir un lejano anhelo ante esa imagen, ¡que no daría por tener a Maka de aquella manera que tanto deseaba…!

Pero, oh, no. El destino lo odiaba.

Mak había tenido que salir corriendo de la casa justo cuando él había llegado del trabajo porque su madre había quedado internada en el hospital. ¡Claro que le importaba la salud de su suegra, pero también su _amiguito_ necesitaba atención! Así que, por mucho que le doliera, tenía que dejar ir a su esposa.

Aunque claro, tampoco contó con que surgiría otro pequeño inconveniente.

Un sonoro llanto se escuchó desde la habitación que se encontraba en el fondo del pasillo. Soul suspiró, frustrado, mientras que dejaba caer su saco y su maletín sobre el sofá más cercano de la casa y entraba al cuarto.

Encendió la luz, y se encontró con un pequeño bulto que lloraba y se movía inquieto bajo unas sábanas rosas. Suspiró nuevamente, sin muchas ganas, para luego caminar hacia la cuna de madera que había en el centro de la habitación – la cual estaba llena de peluches de osos, muñecas de trapo y otras cosas que juegan las niñas, según el albino –.

Sacó al pequeño bulto de su cama y lo acunó en sus brazos. Ya había tenido medio año para aprender a como cargarlo sin lastimarlo o algo por el estilo. Le quitó el pedazo de manta que tapaba su cara y miró el rostro de aquella pequeña criaturita.

Un bebé de cachetes rosas y regordetes le regresó la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos. Tenía la boca abierta y sus labios temblaban, dejando al descubierto su encía sin dientes. Su pequeño cabello – el cual tenía un curioso color rubio platinado – estaba peinado en una chistosa coleta en la parte de arriba de su cabeza, y sus ojos increíblemente rojos brillaban intensamente, pero con cierto sentimiento de miedo y sorpresa.

El albino suspiró, para luego irse a sentar a la mecedora que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación con la bebé en brazos. Comenzó a mecerse, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda con dos dedos y tatareaba una pequeña nana inglesa que había aprendido de su propia madre cuando era niño.

- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? – le preguntó, como si la niña fuese a entenderle.

Y por muy loco que suene, eso pasó. La niña sollozó en respuesta. Soul suspiró por una tercera vez en la noche.

- Igual que tu madre, siempre llora cuando tiene pesadillas – murmuró, haciendo que la bebé lo mirase con cierta curiosidad que no se veía en bebés de su edad. El albino le sonrió de manera torcida, sin dejar de pensar que era igual que su esposa –. ¿Crees que te miento? Cuando ella era una niña y se quedaba a dormir en mi casa, siempre me despertaba a mitad de la noche por culpa de un mal sueño que había tenido.

La niña parpadeó varias veces, tratando de quitarse las lágrimas de los ojos. Fue su padre quien se las limpió con un gesto delicado, como si temiese que se fuese a romper bajo su tacto.

- Pero descuida, yo estaré aquí para protegerte, ¿vale? No dejaré que nadie te haga daño, nunca – le juró, mientras que le daba un tierno beso en la frente y la acomodaba con suavidad entre sus brazos.

Siguió meciéndose, sin dejar de tatarear aquella nana en ningún momento. Poco a poco sintió como la niña se quedaba dormida contra su pecho, y sin poder evitarlo, sonrió lleno de orgullo.

Podía odiar los días de trabajo excesivo. Podía odiar que su suegra se enfermase y que no tuviese una noche _'salvaje'_ con su esposa… pero sin duda alguna, no podía odiar el ver a su pequeña hija dormida de aquella forma tan dulce e inocente.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y se dejó llevar por el tranquilo sonido de la respiración de su bebé…

… Maka sonrió dulcemente, mientras que se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

Su esposo se encontraba dormido en la mecedora, con su pequeña hija en brazos, quien estaba igual de dormida que el otro. Rió suavemente, para luego acercárseles con sigilo. Cargó a la niña en brazos y la depositó con suavidad en su cuna. La bebé se aferró con fuerza al peluche de conejo que su madre le puso a un lado.

Caminó de regreso al albino, para luego sacudirlo suavemente del hombro y despertarlo. Cuando logró convencerlo de irse a la cama a dormir, no pudo evitar mirar una vez más a su hija y sonreír.

Tal vez debería de plantearle a Soul la idea de tener otro hijo en un par de meses más…

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
